powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 38: The Blooming AbarePink
The Blooming Abare Pink is the thirty-eighth episode of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. It is the first of a two-part story featuring Emiri Imanaka "transforming" into her infamous Ranger form, AbarePink, as well as a battle against Lijewel and her own destructive Trinoid, and also revealing the identity of the new warrior in the Armor of Darkness. Synopsis With her parents planning to relocate to Thailand, Emiri must work on convincing them to let her remain in Japan so she can continue supporting the Abaranger team, even if it means pretending to be an actual Abaranger herself. Plot Not wanting to move to Thailand with her parents Emiri wants to prove she is a valuable asset to the Abarangers. When they don't believe her she decides to pretend she is an Abaranger herself during the Abaranger's battle against the latest Trinoid who is trying to turn women into flowers. However the battle ends pretty badly when AbareKiller and Lijewel arrive to protect Rougirafleshia, and Emiri herself becomes a victim. Then the Armor of Darkness shows up to help, but this time when AbareKiller knocks off his helmet, they confirm that the host of the armor is Asuka which also causes Mahoro who is watching this from the video screens at the Dino House to regain her memories. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *The mysterious girl: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Woman: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *'Pre-Ending Question': Does Asuka even recognize his teammates while in the Armor of Darkness? **'Answer': Though he still attacks everyone without discretion, he does feel a mental shock encountering the Abaranger again. *This episode features Emiri using a home-made suit to fight as AbarePink. This is a rare example of a fake Ranger, AbarePink itself would be revisited eight years later in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination, in which it is donned by Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink). *The plot of this episode would be loosely adapted for the episode Power Rangers S.P.D. entitled Boom, in which the titular character also dressed himself up as a fake Ranger (in that case, the Orange S.P.D. Ranger) using a home-made suit in order to fool his parents that he is a ranger but got himself into trouble. *In a similar joke to what previously happened in Ep. 11: Abare Psychic. Oink., due to Emiri's bad pronunciation of English, when she addresses herself as "AbarePink" in the roll call, her father mistakenly identifies her words as "AbarePig", and the motif of AbarePink is shown as a pig. DVD releases Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Ep. 37: Pleasant Feeling, Abare Queen, Ep. 38: The Blooming AbarePink, Ep. 39: Good Luck! Abare Father and Ep. 40: Behead the Abare Armor!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/abaren.html References See Also Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Written by Atsushi Maekawa